zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Shadows pt.2 : Return of the Golden Prince
Sword of Shadows Pt.2 : Return of the Golden Prince Premise Link and Talmus have been transported by Ganon to a land called Derubia, this land is similar to Hyrule in most ways, including the crisis that is affecting it, The Carnival of Light is about to begin, but the Sacred Armor of Prince Exolt III, also known as The Golden Prince, has been scattered throughout the land of Derubia, also the townsfolk speak of a terrifying man who lives atop Black Steel, a castle way up in the mountains, who some say is the Prince's arch enemy returning to wreak havoc on the land of Derubia, Link must deal with this menace and find a way back to Hyrule before its too late. Chapter 1 - It Fell from the Sky! Link and Talmus couldn't comprehend what had happened just an hour ago....Ganon had transported them to a place far from Hyrule using a Warphole, after he had converted the Master Sword and stolen Link's Triforce of Courage. Not to mention the fact that he was killing off the 7 sages by using the Sword of Shadows, to take over Hyrule and possibly the world. "Link....do you think we'll ever get back to Hyrule??" "I dont know Talmus, Ganon put us well out of reach, i guess the only way we will ever get back is another Warphole" Link sighed, Talmus was concerned, Ganon had nothing in his way to carry out his plans, and with his deadly twin swords, who would oppose him?They walked towards a small town, the sign said 'Derubia Town' and it looked deserted, there was a road running through it and at the end Link could see a massive boulder blocking the continuing path. "Dammit, the roads blocked!!, how are we gonna get through now?? we've been here 5 minutes and already there's a major obstacle" Talmus ranted, Link looked at him, he'd been through a lot, fatally wounded by Ganon, stuck in his chicken form, which is how Link found him, and turned into a statue right before he was taken to this place, it seemed unfair that someone of his age had to go through all this. Then Link paused, just as he had felt sorry for Talmus he realised, HE had through all this too, he's been fighting non-stop since he was 12 years old, first Ganon, then Termina, then Ganon again and now this place? Link tried to calm himself, what he was thinking, it was crazy. He was destined to be the Hero of Time, he was destined to help those in need, and this place will be treated no different, he will find a way to remove this boulder, and restore order to Hyrule!!!.......Link soon realised that what he was saying was outlandish and ridiculous, and just continued on with Talmus. "WOAH....TALMUS WATCH OUT!!" Link pushed Talmus and dived out of the way, a small object falling from the sky landed right next to them, it even made a small crater. "Woah. Link thanks, really" "Don't mention it, what is it anyway?" "I...dont...know" Both of them looked at the object, it was small, looked like it had been torn from something, it was defenitley metal, gold even. "Pick it up, Link!" Link looked at Talmus with an expression of confusion and refusal "Ehhh...i dont think so, you pick it up!!!" "Fine!!! i will" Talmus looked at it, tore some of his tunic off from the bottom and wrapped it around his hands, he then slowly picked it up, it wasn't warm at all, infact it was as cold as steel. "Woah, check this out Link, it looks like it has Hylian writing on it!" Link walked over, "really? could this piece of armor have come from a Hylian?" "How do you know its from armor?" Talmus asked, puzzled "well it seems as though its from the Shoulder part of a suit of armor, judging by the posistion of the writing, id say right shoulder" "How...how'd you know that?" Talmus was stunned, Link took the Armor Shard from his friend and tried to read the Hylian Text "hmm....its part of a phrase, 'Sacred Armour open the ch...' thats all it says!" Link looked around to see if he could find something else, but that was all, "This is too weird, first we end up in an unknown country, and now a shard of Golden Armor falls from the sky?!?!?" Talmus basically summed it all up, they were just outside of town so they continued on, hoping to find some answers, answers about what this place was, and what the Golden Armour meant. Chapter 2 - Derubia Town - Heroes Wanted As they made their way past the entrance gate of Derubia Town, a small child, looked no older than 8 was sitting with a stick, he was wearing a mask, and Link remembered "The Phantasm Mask!!, Talmus do you have it?" "Oh yeah, here" Talmus handed it to him and the child shouted over to Link, "Mister, I know why your here!!" "huh?....what do you mean little man?" Link replied, eager to what the child had to say. "Your here to beat the Bad Man that lives in Black Steel arent ya?" Link stared at the kid, his mask had a sad expression, Link decided to ask him "Who's the Bad Man, what is Black Steel?" "The Bad Man is who keeps comin down and sets fires," Link looked around, a couple of houses looked as though they had been burned "And Black Steel is a castle way up in the mountains....it used to be were the Carnival was held every year, but about a month ago, this man appeared, he said 'anyone who speaks about the carnival will suffer greatly..' and thats when the first house burned, the second, was when that family planned to fight the bad man, and he came down and torched their home." Link patted the kid on the head, "What about your home kid?" he asked, "Well, my family said their gonna come back real soon, they went into the forest to find the Midas Claw." "Midas Claw, whats that?" Talmus butted in. "the Midas Claw is like a trident, except it spits out a claw that can latch onto things, they figure that because it belonged to The Golden Prince, the bad man will stay away" the kid explained. "The Golden Prince? who's that?" Link asked. "You guys dont know about the Golden Prince?? wow you must be from really far away to not heard about the Golden Prince Exolt the Third!!" The kid was laughing, Link and Talmus were eager to learn about this 'Golden Prince' and asked the kid for more details. "Ahem....Prince Exolt III was born in Derubia Town, 300 years ago, by age 13 he was in the Derubia Grand Army, when they fought in the Golgatha Wars, back then, Derubia was ruled by Golgatha, a murderous dictator, and for the fun of it, wiped out nearly half the population of Derubia, but one day, King Exolt II tried to bargain with Golgatha, due to his army being too great for the Derubian's to handle." King Exolt II - Golgatha please, i beg you, call off your army and i will give you.....my son, the heir to the throne... Golgatha - Ahh...Exolt you old fool, you would be willing to let your only son die by my hand, than have him die at the hands of my army?? King Exolt II - Yes....I....would Golgatha - Hmm...interesting proposal Exolt, but i must re....negotiate the terms of your surrender, instead of the boy, give me the Sword of Light. Exolt - I cannot give you that Golgatha, that sword is the very life source of our land, take it away and the balance that we strived for will be for nothing! Golgatha - Either give me that Sword Exolt, or face extermination....your choice... "Did they give him the sword??" Talmus asked, intrugied by the story. "No, instead, Exolt the third, proceeded to...ahem....help his father with the negotiations...." Prince Exolt - FATHER!!! King - my son...no!!! Golgatha- ahhhh....the Prince Exolt, well, well this is a suprise, kill the king! Minion - yes my lord Golgatha's minions gang up on the king, one proceeds to stab him in the heart King - what...Golga...ARGHHH!!...ugh.. Prince Exolt - FATHER NOOOO!!! Golgatha - my prince....how nice of you to join us...hahahahaha!!!....wait what!!!...you have the Sword of Light!!!! Prince Exolt - thats right Golgatha, and with it i will make you pay for killing....MY.....FATHER!!!!!! No-one really knows what happened that day, legend has it that the Prince transformed with the help of the Sword of Light, and when he was finished, he was covered in Golden Armor, but there was something special about it, Golgatha, as long as the Sword of Light was in Exolt's possesion, couldn't touch him, the ensuing battle lasted 3 days, Golgatha didnt stand a chance and was eventually defeated, as Prince Exolt III came home victorious, he locked the Sword of Light into the Chamber of Return, but only he knew the spell that would open it, apparently he engraved it onto his armor and it would only show to those who were chosen." Chapter 3a - Deja Vu "So where the chosen ones!" Talmus said with a hint of sarcasm. "Calm down Talmus, if we have to find the rest of this armor to get back to Hyrule then so be it." "Yeah well, the prince died a while ago now, so im sure he wouldn't even mind if you kept it for yourself, or the Sword of Light, thats if you even find all the armor pieces if you have one, then you have 3 left to find, the left shoulder pad, the breastplate and the helmet, find those and the rest of the armor is said to appear!" it all sounded a bit farfetched, but stranger things have happened, Link thought to himself, he smiled at the kid. "Hey kid, you wanna see somthing cool?" "uhh...yeah!!!" Link put on the Phantasm Mask and transformed into Phantom Link. "Hmm....well at least this still works..." the kid's jaw dropped "Wha...wha...what are you!!!?!!" at that moment, just to freak him out, Talmus transformed into a chicken, "AHHHHH......shapshifters!!!! run!!!!" "Wahahaha, calm down young lad!" a voice was heard in the distance "Whos there?" Link asked " Ahh, you must be the 'Hero' ah yes, the fortune teller told us a green garbed hero and a chicken boy would drop into our world to rid us of that evil Golgatha in Black Steel. "But papa, i thought Golgatha was dead?" the kid chirped up behind his Grandfather. "Ahh, yes but about a week ago, strange things were happening in the Golden Temple far East and whilst i was out hunting, a large Energy beam shot up from the ground and Golgatha was reborn, the person who ressurected him vanished and i high-tailed it outta there!" and then that man who came and warned us about the carnival, im certain it was Golgatha. "Wait, last week?" Talmus asked. "Yes, m'boy in the Golden Temple to the East" to the east? Golden Temple?.............."Link, a large energy disturbance to the far west in the Midas Temple....." Link remembered what Zelda told him about Ganon's return, and Ganon told him he escaped using the door of the Midas Temple. "Is your temple also called the Midas Temple?" Link asked "Why yes, but no-one has called it that for quite some time!" Link bowed his head, this was The Dead Zone of Hyrule that Zelda was talking about, this is where Ganon returned, and before he left to terrorize Hyrule, he unleashed Golgatha on Derubia. . "Excuse me, can we see the fortune teller?" Talmus asked before returning to his human form. "Uh, yes come along, you'd better remove the mask boy, Madame Celestos is rather old and is sort of needed around here, so please dont scare her into a grave" the Grandfather asked. "Uhh..sure.." Link removed his mask and returned to his normal state. As they approached Madame Celestos' home the other residents of Derubia Town began to come out of solitude. They entered the oldest looking house in the Town and the Grandfather who revealed his true name to be Xavier made the introductions. "Madame Celestos, these are the boys who you said would come..." "Ahh...>cough< i see, come little ones, sit, let me get a good look at you." The boys sat on an extremley uncomfortable floor as the old woman peered at them with her small bug-like eyes. "Ahh...there is a great power within you boy...oh yes, but it is not of this time, id say 3 years ahead of its time...Ahhh...you are familiar with time travel...and you made a grave error in returning, as you do not exist in the future yet, but everyone, whos lives you changed did, and now as the sages of this time die...they are dying within the future too, with disastrous concequences for the kingdom of Hyrule. With thhe sages dying in the past and future, Ganondorf, the great King of Evil has unlimited power and with all 3 pieces of the Triforce, he is truly unstoppable. One thing and i mean, only...one thing can destroy him dear boy...Omega." "Omega?" the boy asked, Xavier quickly shushed him. "The power of Omega is infinite, Ganon's power is great ohhh yes, but it is not infinite, Omega can only be obtained when one has experienced all the great trials the world has to offer, both physical....and mental...why id say you fit right in there dont you boy? hohohoho...>cough, cough< Link....what would you say if i told you that i can give you the power you once had? not the Triforce, but the power of the Hero of Time, to be that age again, 19, you would be in a much better posistion than you are now, both physically and mentally, also the power of Omega would be much easier to wield in this body, but there is a catch.....you must assemble the Sacred Armour of the Golden Prince and bring the Sword of Light to me, with those 2 artifacts, Omega will be yours." "How would you go about ageing me 3 years? and how would it make me more powerful? i have the Phantasm Mask and that didnt work out as planned." Link seemed unsure, since his battle with Ganon in the future, hes tried to shake off his Hero of Time persona, he looks at it as someone he isn't really, only someone he became by chance. "IT IS NOT CHANCE!!!! >cough,cough,cough